Sucked In
by BlondieAndTheVampire
Summary: Maximum Ride is the best gamer there ever was- or, second best anyways. She's been playing since she was four and at this rate could become the best in no time. Though her perspective on video games is about to change drastically. With a new game, Death Dyfer 4, out, all she wants to do is win, but can she still succeed when she's sucked in? Literally? R&R Promise it's awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own MR**

**_Hey guys, VampireRide here._  
**

**Oh, we're actually writing something? Well, in that case, hi from Whosaidblondescan'tread. This is our joint account, in case you haven't realized that yet.**

**_Most likely on here you will only hear us calling each other Porkchop and Random. Know that I'm Porkchop._**

**And I'm Random. **

_**Anyways, we hope you enjoy our first ever story on this joint account, so without further ado (Or however you spell it) let the first chapter of Sucked In begin.**_

* * *

**Max**

I stared at the CD case in my hands in awe, feeling my heart beat a mile a minute. Finally, after two years of washing dishes, walking dogs, and counting down the minutes, I had it. After saving up two hundred dollars and waiting as second in line behind some emo kid for forty-eight hours I had it.

I officially owned Death D-fyer 4. The game everybody had been talking about since one day after Death D-fyer 3 came out. I could now play the game for days on end, instead of just mindlessly walking through a glitchy beta map for two hours. The realization hit me like a freight train as I hugged the rectangular case close to me. In just minutes I would be hoverboarding through sewers and fending off demon rats; I would start building a team that I would eventually eliminate and I would once again put myself in one of the top ten slots for highest score.

A very girly squeal left my throat as I sprinted upstairs without even giving my parents an explanation as to why I had turned into a four year old in a candy shop. Although they probably didn't need one anymore. Not after the first seven times this happened.

Faintly, I could hear the telltale footsteps of my younger brother, Ari, following me up to the large game room right at the top of the thirty carpeted steps. "You're not playing, Ari!" I snapped at the fourteen year old as he pushed past me and desperately dived into the leather recliner in the game room.

I refused to let my stupid little brother ruin this day for me. He would not take away the joy of getting to play my first real round of Death D-fyer 4. "Get. Out." I growled at the scrawny kid sitting in my seat. He looked up at me innocently with my own chocolate brown eyes and I shook my head. "Fine. I'll sit on you then," I snarled, before cautiously clicking open the case and oh-so carefully pulling out the brand-new CD that held heaven's software on it.

"I'm playing," Ari insisted as I gently set the disc in its holder before pressing a button on my xBox. Slowly, the disc began to disappear, sliding into the plastic box. I glanced up at the TV screen, watching as the game began to load up before my eyes.

Quickly, I grabbed my black wireless remote and turned to Ari, wiping a hint of drool out of the corner of my mouth. "You are not ruining this day for me, Ari. So you have two choices. Go to your room or I break your fingers." I snapped threateningly, walking over to the recliner he was sinking into.

My little brother's eyes widened in fear, and he scrambled off the recliner and out of the game room, straight to his white door covered in posters of classic rock bands. I rolled my eyes as my brother slammed his door shut and locked it with a click before collapsing into the cushiony leather. Sighing in content, I began to switch through the settings and customizing my avatar.

As I picked a suit, I quickly punched in some mods to make it green before moving onto my weapon of choice. I clicked on the machine gun and punched in a couple more mods for unlimited ammo and two extra handguns. Finally I got to method of transportation and flipped through the possibility. Motorcycle, Race car, skateboard, scooter, hoverboard-. I stopped clicking after that and selected the hoverboard which had been my method of transportation since Death D-fyer 1. It hadn't failed me yet and I didn't expect it to fail me now.

Finally, after five minutes of customizing, and three minutes of my brother bugging me, I was able to enter the game.

My hands shook with excitement as I pulled my white headset on, adjusting the volume and the mike so that it was an inch or two away from my mouth.

_**Map Loading…**_

blinked across the screen twelve times before the sewers began to pixelate around me.

"Game on," I grinned and began my first real game of Death D-fyer 4.

* * *

I had been in the game for about two hours; coming across random people and enemies that I took out with a click of a button. Most people cussed me out after I killed them, but all I would do was laugh. After all, I was the best. I couldn't help it that I was playing a bunch of amateurs.

For awhile, I walked around in peace and quiet, mindlessly aiming my gun at so much as a twitch in the game. However nobody was around the area I was in. Or so I thought. As I came into a room, checking for anything lootable, I noticed an avatar slipping out a door to my left. I smirked and followed after, listening to him mumble to himself in his mike. "Okay, okay, Sam, you got this. You've only been killed twice, you still have one life left. Just don't let anybody sneak up on you," he advised himself, and I rolled my eyes. One shot and this kid would be a goner.

"You're horrible at this game, aren't you?" I asked casually and chuckled as a very high-pitched scream rang in my ears.

"Holy Hellokittydotcom!" Sam shouted, and I could just picture him falling off whatever type of couch, chair, or bed he was sitting on.

"Where the heck are you?" He asked, panic streaming into his voice. His avatar spun around, and I heard him gasp. "Oh my gosh, don't kill me!" He yelled, and I cringed, momentarily taking my headset off to get rid of the pain in my ears before slipping it back on.

"Relax, Sammy boy, I come in peace… for now," I decided, figuring I might as well start assembling my team.

"How- how do you know my name?" Sam asked, aiming his gun at me. I almost snorted as he accidentally fired it. I didn't even have to move and yet the bullet still zipped past me quite a few feet away from even grazing my avatar.

"You mumble a lot," I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"I've really got to stop doing that," he said under his breath.

"Yeah you do. Even if I hadn't seen you wander off like a nonchalant grandpa, your muttering would have given you away," I said matter-of-factly.

"Nonchalant grandpa?" He asked skeptically.

"You're right, you moved slower than a nonchalant grandpa, my mistake," I scoffed.

"Well- maybe I was trying to be a nonchalant grandpa! That way people will think I'm weak, and they won't take me seriously. Ever think of that, huh?"

"Well you do seem like the type of person that would come up with an idiotic strategy like that," I agreed.

"Tha-" the words died on his lips as he registered what I said. He sounded like Leonardo Dicaprio after failing to win an Oscar once again. I could just picture the defeated look on his face.

"Well grandpa, wanna team up? I mean, obviously you'd have to use me as a shield since you couldn't hit a target a foot away, but you have to have some sort of skill," I persisted.

"Hey, who are you anyways?" Sam snapped, sounding offended by my words.

"Max," I answered. "You probably know me as Maximum Ride though. The best of the best. Highest high scores on every video game known to man. So amazingly good that _everyone _would kill to be me." Sam went silent for a moment, and I couldn't even hear him breathing.

"Sammy boy? You still alive?" I asked.

A sharp intake of breath from Sam's end. "Uh- yeah. Yeah, I think an alliance could work." I smirk and begin to walk away, hearing his avatar's footsteps rush to follow.

"Oh my gosh, I'm literally in a team with _The Maximum Ride, _I need to take a screenshot, I need to save my audio, oh my gosh this so not happening. Oh my gosh how can this be real? I must be in a dream. I'm teamed up with _The Maximum Ride-_"

"Sam, you're muttering again," I tsked and he instantly shut his trap, but I could still feel the excitement of it all radiating off of him even if we were possibly millions of miles away from each other. Although I can't say I blamed him. If I was in my presence I'd fangirl too.

For awhile we walked in a calculated silence, me taking out an enemy every now and then while Sam kinda just stood there and shot the wall a few times thinking he was hitting the enemy. I attempted to refrain from making too many snide remarks, but gave up after I barked out a few after he almost hit me. Twice. In a row. If he were a better shot, I would have assumed he were doing it on purpose.

However, Sam was about as bad as it got. "Hey, Jerkweed, if you shoot me I'll end that last life of yours," I growled after ducking and rolling; just barely missing an obviously sloppy headshot that wasn't meant for me but rather the enemy in front of me.

"S- sorry. I just got this new controller and I'm still breaking it in and-"

"Whatever. Just stop shooting at anything near me- actually no, stop shooting at all, and we'll be okay." I growled out through clenched teeth.

Sam stuttered out another reply that I ignored. I shot down the rest of the enemy surrounding us, making sure that Sam didn't fire a single bullet. With that kid's luck, he'd kill himself before I got the chance to.

We continued on our merry way for another thirty minutes before the stupid risk-factor decided he wanted to attempt to carry out a conversation with me.

"So, you're a girl right, that's not just the mike?"

"Oh no. Of course not. I'm not a female at all. I'm in the 'other' category with snakes and fish." I spoke sarcastically, my words dripping out like venom.

"Sheesh, it was just a question," Sam muttered. "It's not everyday you meet one of the best gamers in the world and find out they're a girl."

"One of the best? Honey, I am _the _best." I corrected.

"But-" Sam started to say but was cut off by the sound of a girl's voice coming into range.

"Nudge, would you stop complaining? You said you wanted to bond," a voice insisted.

"Yeah, well I meant like, by shopping. Not by playing boy games," another voice, which I presumed was Nudge, replied. "Come on, Angel, let's stop playing this stupid video game and go to Hot Topic!"

"No. Not until I lose all my lives." Angel persisted. Nudge huffed and I could just picture one of those preppy girls with freshly manicured nails and short skirts sitting next to a tomboy with baggy cargo pants and a tee shirt.

"You are so lucky I don't know how to shoot my gun or I'd kill you off so we could go buy me a new pair of heels." Nudge muttered in an irritated voice.

After a few more seconds of walking through the sewers, Sam and I entered a large room where two avatars stood, one with purple gear on, and another with pink.

One of the girls raised her gun- I assumed this was Angel- and Nudge started shrieking over the headset. "Angel! People! Do we shoot them?"

"You shoot, and I will too," I warned, "And I guarantee I won't miss."

"And what makes you so sure?" Angel bit out and I chuckled.

"You don't wanna know," I growled out sweetly. For awhile we all stood there in silence, Angel and I both with our guns aimed at eachother while Nudge and Sam's avatar just looked in the general direction of one another. Finally, Angel lowered her gun.

"So, you want to team I'm guessing?" Angel asked and I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, the more the merrier," I decided. "Even if more means a couple of newbs."

"Hey, I'm not a newb!" Angel snapped defensively and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, anyways, we better keep moving," I brushed her off. Angel opened her mouth and began to say something, but a slight creaking noise brought us all to a silence. We all looked around, trying to figure out where the noise had come from, when we were attacked.

It was an ambush by a person, not an enemy, and whoever he or she was, they were good. I watched as they shot bullet after bullet, causing Angel and Nudge both to lose a life. Sam probably would have lost his last one as well if I hadn't snapped into action and pressed down the button that triggered my machine gun. The person instantly backed off, hiding behind the door they had entered from.

"What the hell, Man?" I sneered into my headset.

"I told you to let me play!" A very familiar voice snapped and I instinctively looked around my game room.

"Ari, you little brat, how are you even playing?" I growled out, infuriated at my brother for going all godzilla on my team.

"Well, while you've been playing for the past four hours the game I pre-ordered came." I glared at the screen in front of me, quietly loathing my brother for ever existing.

"Whatever, can you please go play on some other part of the map? I'd rather not have you part of this team."

"What about the more the merrier?" Ari taunted mockingly.

"You did say that," Sam said and I wished he could see the scowl on my face.

"Oh my God, whatever, just don't kill any of us," I growled and Ari agreed. So now my team of one had grown to a team of five in just a few short hours; for better or for worse I couldn't tell.

* * *

_**Well, hoped you like the prologue guys. We worked hard on it! **_

**Well, Porkchop did… I didn't do very much. **

_**Yes you did. **_

**Is that why you were accusing me of being on Tumblr? **

_**Okay well, you still worked hard when you were actually on the doc. Anyways, let's move onto the question of the chapter before we get into another argument about it:**_

**QOTC:**

**What scent of hand cream do you use?**

_**...Mango…**_

_**Anyways, please Review!**_

**Eat more nutella,**

**Blondie _and The Vampire_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, I have no idea where VR is, since SHE WON'T ANSWER MY FLUFFIN PM'S!** **Honestly, if she doesn't get on here soon, I'll have to post without her…**

**Wait, this is wonderful! I get full reign over the AN's! So, thank you to those who have reviewed and as for the rest of you: you can go to he-**

**Random, you can't tell your readers to go to hello. **

**Who the heck are you?**

**I'm your conscience.**

**In that case, fu- *cough***

_**Woah Random, you really fly off the wall without me around.**_

**We don't own MR**

**Chapter 1**

It was ten o'clock my time, and even though I should have been at least a little tired, the three Red Bulls I had sucked down kept me wide awake. "Ari, it's your bedtime," I muttered, glancing over at my brother. In the past two hours he had somehow migrated out of his room and into the game room without my knowledge until he started talking and I realized how obnoxiously loud his voice was.

"I don't have a bedtime on Saturdays," he pointed out smugly and I groaned, looking at the ceiling and banging my head against the recliner a couple of times. "Listen, you little twerp, this is a game for the big leagues; not some first class newb!" I growled out, "Well, besides Sam." I added as an afterthought.

"Hey!" Sam snapped. "I'm getting better!"

"Yeah, when you can back that up by killing at least one enemy let me know," I drawled out, turning back to Ari.

"I'll tell Mom you egged Dylan's house," I threatened.

"That was _you, _not me!" My brother exclaimed, his irritating, whiny voice making my ears bleed.

"And who do you think mom will believe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You, the average wannabee rebel who's been suspended seven times, or me? The straight A angel?" I mocked, batting my eyelashes at him innocently.

"Fine," Ari snarled, and I watched as he began to shut down.

"Max! We got more people to our right!" Angel exclaimed and I scowled as Ari paused right before he hit 'end game' and instead hit 'continue'. And unfortunately, once again my bratty brother was tagging along. I wanted to argue with him some more, but a bullet whizzed by my avatar and I had no time to think about dumb little brothers.

"Who's shooting at us?" Sam asked as I observed my surroundings. The bullets were coming from my right, and I started firing in that direction.

"Crap!" I heard someone shout. "Iggy she hit me!"

"Shut up, Gazzy," another voice hissed.

An indignant huff came from the headset. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually, I can; this is my x-box."

The bullets had stopped amid the bantering, as if they had forgotten they were playing the game. I edged my avatar forward, in the direction that the firing had come from. Now that I was closer to the wall, the darkness faded and I could see a hallway.

There were two people standing idly just a little ways away from the entrance. I could still hear Iggy and Gazzy arguing in my headset and aimed my gun, ready to take them out if needed.

"Wait!" Iggy yelled and I brought a hand to my ear, glaring at the screen. Didn't these people realize we were wearing headsets? A moment later he spoke again, this time at a normal tone. "Don't fire… Uh, we'll team with you."

"And what would I get for teaming with two idiots who can't talk and shoot at the same time?"

For a moment, everyone was silent, until a slightly higher voice that I guessed was Gazzy's, pleaded their case. "Our scores are already over a million!"

"Pft, mine's over ten million. Now try bribing me with something I actually care about," I snapped.

"Over ten million- The game's only been out ten hours!" Iggy exclaimed incredulously. I rolled my eyes at his shock, and tried not to sound too cocky. "Well duh, I'm _Maximum Ride, _I better have that kind of score in ten hours."

"Oh. My. God. GAZZY, IT'S MAXIMUM RIDE! IT'S _THE MAXIMUM RIDE!_ WE ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A FREAKING VIDEO GAME GOD! OH. MY. GOD!" Iggy shouted, and both Ari and I threw our headsets off, our ears ringing more than the fire alarm at school.

"Can you please use your inside voice?" I growled into my mike, afraid of putting the actual headset back on.

"Sorry," A faint, sheepish voice apologized and I carefully put my headset back on, followed by Ari.

"Well I can't say I blame you, I am a really big deal," I shrugged to myself and looked their avatar's over. "Over a million huh? Maybe you do have _some sort of_ use to me," I mumbled and could just imagine Iggy drooling over his screen.

"We know every bomb mod there is for this game!" Gazzy piped up, obviously still trying to convince me they were worthy. I let out a breath of air, deciding that since I didn't know those mods, I'd let them tag along.

"Alright, come on boys. We have a lot of ground to cover and only till I fall asleep to cover it," I said and started heading off down the hall where I had just gotten two new recruits from.

"Where are we heading?" Gazzy asked and I grinned brightly.

"To victory, my virtual friend."

**123**

"When you said victory, I thought you meant it metaphorically. Not that you had no idea and no more of a plan than to walk around aimlessly until we happen to stumble across a key," Iggy muttered dryly about thirty minutes later.

"I have a plan," I grumbled. "It's just too complex to explain."

I could practically see Iggy rolling his eyes. "Is that why we've passed that door five times?"

"I'm making sure that no one's tailing us." I insisted.

"Yeah guys, you obviously don't know the Maximum Ride strategy plans. I mean, you claim to be her biggest fans and you don't even know the simple 'Code Green' tactic," Ari added and I glanced over at my goofy brother, slightly impressed that he knew what a Code Green was. However, I was soon angered by the fact Ari was giving my code system away. He was lucky enough to know it, and after this game I'd have to re-scramble it so he wouldn't be able to tell a bunch of random online players.

"Ari, shut up," I snapped and almost instantly his mouth bit closed. He must have realized what he had just done because he gave me a slightly apologetic look before turning back to the game. I rolled my eyes but let his slip-up slide for now. After all, I was too busy watching out for the person who had been following us.

I knew someone had to be because every time we came into an enemy fight there was always one extra bullet being fired then there should have been, and since I was the only one with the right hacks for two guns by the looks of it, that meant somebody was trailing us. Who, was the first question that came to mind. This person obviously had to be a skilled gamer, one who was watching to either use us as bait, or use us as their own personal hound dogs to find the keys.

Ever since I realized this extra person I had been keeping a close eye out for him or her, but I have had yet to see even a glimpse of our ghost follower. Which is why I had been going in a circle. I figured we'd either lose the third wheel, or they would have slipped up by now. However, neither of those options have come into play yet obviously.

"Code green?" Nudge asked.

I shake my head, realizing as I do it that she can't see me. "It's nothing, Nudge. Come on, we have keys to find."

I hear Nudge take a deep breath, but it's cut off by a noise over the headset.

"Fudge!" It's not a voice I recognize and I look around us. Had our tail finally made a mistake?

Before I can even fully turn around, the others are taking off down the hall, most likely running to their death. I quickly catch up to them, and block their way. "What are you doing?"

Angel's sheepish voice speaks up. "Someone could be in trouble. Shouldn't we help them?"

"I have enough trouble keeping you lot alive as it is," I grumble. I hear another curse- this one not so innocent- and the sound for someone losing a life.

"Max-"

I huff. "Okay, fine. We'll help, but we're not rushing into this and getting ourselves killed. Follow my lead."

I edge my avatar forward, until I can see what we're up against. One character, most likely the girl with the sailor's mouth, is facing at least twenty expert level enemies that would take a least a team of five to beat out- and even then just by the skin of their teeth. So, the fact that this person had held on this long was rather impressive. I kept the thought of a new team member in the back of my mind as I began to snipe the enemy out, one by one, nodding at Iggy and Gazzy to do the same while the rest just watched.

"Come on JJ, don't die now!" I heard the girl responsible for the wicked avatar mumble as she went rapid-fire on the enemy. I look around confusedly, trying to find the source of what could possibly attract this many high-level opponents.

Then I see it. A single, spinning key is slightly hidden in the corner, only noticeable if you were looking for something like it. I start making my way towards it, fighting off enemy after enemy as I go. That is, until the girl speaks up.

"Don't you even think about it. That key is mine."

Scoffing, I answer her. "Seeing as we're saving your arse, I'd say that we have just as much claim to it as you."

The girl is suddenly in front of me, but so are at least a dozen more of the enemy. We fight our way through, a silent face off to see who can take out more. Though she only has one gun, it's high scale, and even I can appreciate it. Together, we take out at least half of the people surrounding us, and I hear Iggy and Gazzy using mods for explosions behind me.

When the area's finally clear, I find that the only thing left to do is either convince this girl to join us or find a way to get the key without losing a life.

I decide to try the former since the girl is currently training her gun at me.

"Instead of shooting me, which I doubt you'd accomplish anyways, why don't you lower your gun-"

"So you can shoot me, instead?" She asks skeptically.

"No, so we can talk this out like the civilized people we are," I fire back.

I hear Iggy guffaw behind me. I don't turn around, but do ask him why he's suddenly turned into a hyena.

"It's just… you… civilized?" He begins another round of laughter and I roll my eyes.

"Please ignore the idiot in the background," I mumble.

I can practically see her ignoring my comment and analyzing the people behind me. "That's some group you got. Those two guys had some pretty good mods."

"They're okay for a group of newbs." I hear a cry of outrage from Ari and wave him off.

The girl starts to lower her gun, but it's still pointed at a fatal spot. "And I suppose that you don't consider yourself an amateur?"

I smirk. "Of course not. Maximum Ride, gaming legend, first on the leaderboards."

"Oh, really?" She snorts. "When's the last time you actually looked at the leaderboards?"

I look confusedly towards Ari, who shrugs back at me. "What do you mean?" Before she can answer, I see Iggy inching closer and closer to the key. Unfortunately, a moment after I see him, JJ does too.

Her gun is swinging away from me and pointed towards him before I can blink. He let out a yelp and must have smashed his hand against his controller because his avatar goes back and forth for a minute, then lunges toward the key. JJ fired and the wall behind where Iggy had been standing explodes.

The key disappears and Iggy lets out a little whoop, then ducks away from another one of JJ's bullets. His avatar rolls to the left and pulls out his gun, and I watch at they aim at each other, both eager to pull the trigger yet holding back.

"You shoot and you die," I warned, aiming my gun at her as well. Within minutes the whole team had her surrounded, and even Sam and Nudge were locked in on her head.

"Now, we either blow you off the map, or you lower your gun," Sam hissed and I smirked to myself.

JJ looked around at us, weighing her options before finally letting out a deep sigh and putting her gun away. "Kidnapped by the seven dwarves; the nerds at school will love this story," she growled out.

"Alrighty then. Welcome to the group. Your complimentary guards are right this way," Ari sneered out sarcastically just as Iggy and Gazzy stepped up to stand on either side of her. I looked over to my little brother and he smirked at the screen. I would never admit it out loud, but the kid was definitely learning some of my good qualities. Sarcasm being at the top of the list. He still had a long way to go, but at least he was making decent comebacks.

"We take tips; lots of them!" Gazzy chimed up and I heard Iggy snort before I began to talk.

"Alright Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy, Newbie, let's get moving," I joked, listing off a few dwarves. Fittingly, we all burst out into song (with the exception of JJ, who groaned in annoyance) as we walked off to our destination, wherever that was.

"Hi ho, Hi ho, it's off to work we go…"

_**Hello world! I didn't get to properly say that at the top since I was too busy watching TV to pay attention to Random. And normally I'd be all for a super long AN filled with crack, but I have A SHOW TO GET BACK TO.**_

**Hear that, VR cares more about Switched at Birth than she does about us.**

_**That is not true! There's just so many plot twists… and Emmett. Lots and lots of Emmett…- anyways, I love you guys, please review! **_

**QoTC:**

_**DO YOU LOVE EMMETT? ARE YOU TEAM BEMMETT? **_

_**NO ASK YOUR QUESTION TOO!**_

**WHY IS VR PRESSING RANDOM BUTTONS?**

_**MWAHAHAHAhahaha aww… no more caps lock.**_

**Guys, I think something is wrong with VR, so we're going to have to go…**

**CAPS LOCK RETURNS! and now it's gone AND NOW ITS BACK gone BACK gone BACK gone gone BACK BACK gone BACK gone BACK!**

**Don't be a caps lock crack head,**

**-Blondie **_**And The Vampire**_


End file.
